In future wireless communication services, high requirements are raised on quality of service (QoS) of an end-to-end service, for example, in scenarios such as remote control of surgical equipment or remote control of a vehicle, an end-to-end latency needs to be not greater than 1 ms, so as to avoid a sense of a lag in an operation process. To meet the extremely high QoS requirements, multiple technical challenges exist, one of which is to accurately determine channel quality to determine a proper means for data transmission.
In an existing Long Term Evolution (LTE) time division duplex (TDD) technology, a dedicated reference signal is designed, so as to help a receiver to determine channel quality.
However, the LTE TDD is implemented in a half-duplex mode, and receiving a signal and sending a signal are not happened simultaneously; and therefore, a reference signal used for determining channel quality and data are sent in different subframes respectively. Channel quality obtained by receiving the reference signal may differ greatly from that when the data is sent. In this case, if the data is still sent according to the previously obtained channel quality, it is very likely that the QoS requirements cannot be met.